Two years
by mystic-wolves-exist
Summary: 2 years after the great race, Jordan organizes another race, just to see Eva again, to talk about his new feelings ,but things turn strange and dangerous once again. Eva has to cope with many things, including new and old friends as well as some foes she wish she didn t have. (rewritten, Aikka will apear in chapter 4)
1. Just watching

**_Disclaimer_**

 ** _„No story, no characterisation and no idea is original anymore. Everything exists somewhere already. A writers job is to create an interesting world, that satisfies both himself and his readers."_**

 **For anyone who might find some similarities between my and some other story: I don´t copy/steal ideas or stories. Any similarities are purely coincidental. If you do find a story that's extremely similar to mine send me a PN with it´s name and author. I want to read it, when I finish my own.**

 **Feel free to leave constructive critique (exactly where and what or which scene) and inform me about typing or grammar mistakes. Feel also free to leave your own ideas on how to make the story interesting. I`ll reply to every review. Oh and don't worry I don´t bite… not always.**

 **Never abandon your stories. - MWE**

* * *

"But Dad, I want to race!" a young girl with short red hair shouted at a man in his forties.

"No means no. I told you a hundred times. You are too young." the man with black-white striped hair said calmly, each word empathized. Although this conversation wasn´t unusual for the household of the Wei family, it still had its bite.

"I am already 17!" the girl countered. She put her hands on her hips and looked her father straight in the eyes.

"You just got 17. You haven´t even finished school." Don Wei sighted. Ever since coming back to earth his daughter couldn´t stop talking about racing. He heard from her, that she originally wasn´t interested in racing herself till she joined his team as Molly, but began to gradually like it more with each race.

"I don´t even want to have this conversation every day." Don Wei gave his final argument. "I know I can´t stop you from racing, but we agreed, that you would learn a proper job before. Racing is no secure job route. There is always someone, who will eventually surpass you."

"But I won the gr-"

"I know and I´m still not happy that I had to allow this, Eva." His features hardened. The face that relaxed over time, went hard and dark as stone once again.

The girl went silent. She knew how much her father felt guilty for bringing his last family member in danger and not being able to do anything against it. Even after 2 years he wasn´t able to forgive himself. "..."

There was an awkward silence in the room. Father and daughter couldn´t look the other one in the eyes, none of them brave enough to argue further. Eva fiddled with her T-shirt while Don clenched and unclenched his fists. Minutes passed until the older one of the two decided to break the suffocating atmosphere and shift the attention to another matter.

"You probably should get ready."

"Huh?"

The girl stared confused into her dad´s eyes. She had no idea what he meant.

"I promised you to take you to this U.S.R. as your birthday present."

"!"

"Since you jumped around like a little kid when I gave you the tickets on your birthday, I thought you would be more stressed given that it starts in one hour and we need 30 minutes just to get there." Don Wei smiled, as his daughter´s face went from shocked white to angry red before she decided to run into her room to get changed, the argument totally forgotten now.

* * *

The parking lot of the Wei-household was dimly lit. A simple black spacecar stood beside a tuned and colourfully painted starcycle. The two couldn´t be any different, except for the little bunny symbol, that graced both of them.

Eva shifted impatiently in her seat. What could take her dad so long to change? He simply had to put on the baggy pants and the brown leather jacket she gave him to wear instead of his suit. Heck, he was able to put on a suit, shoes and tie inclusive, in less than three minutes. The girl tapped her fingers on her leg and stared at the clock in the spacecar. "10 minutes..."

A knocking sound from her window stopped her from rumbling random curses and she looked pissed out of the window. She expected her dad, so when a man with fully black hair, sunglasses and a silver-chain around her neck appeared instead, she screamed and locked the doors of the vehicle.

"Eva open the doors."

"Who are you?"

Eva scrambled back from the man at her window. How could this stranger even get into the garage? Security was one of her father's top priorities after all. It was nearly impossible to break in without activating the alarm, not that the redhead already new each opening.

The man looked as confused as the girl, who looked herself into the car. After a moment the confused face was replaced with a goofy grin.

Don Wei practically heard his daughter gasp for air, as he took down his sunglasses.

"Dad!?" The short-haired girl stared shaken into the face of none other than her father.

"Yes, so open the door we are already late."

* * *

The lights passed by the window of the simple black spacecar and his occupants. Eva couldn´t help but stare at her dad in awe. He looked so much like the time, when her mother was still alive. Well except the clothes. Speaking of which, where the hell did he get them?

"Dad, where did you get those clothes? They are so... so..."

"…wild? It´s not exactly my style, right?" Her father completed the sentence without taking his eyes of the road.

"Well yeah. But where... Why...?" Eva couldn´t stop her thoughts from rumbling in her head. She had so many questions, but couldn´t complete one.

"I´ll have you know, that I was a punk, at the time I started dating your mother. At the time I became her manager, I had already adapted to the rules of business society. I simply kept this clothes as a memento of better times."

Eve looked impressed and shocked at the same time. She started living together with her father, right after the Great Race of Oban, but 2 years can´t make up for 10 years without interaction. The short-haired girl always learned a little bit more about her dad and his past.

"Although I did die my hair as a sign to start over and simply forget about your mother and you when she passed away, I kept some things. I figure I couldn't completely let go."

There was an awkward silence in the car. Eva couldn´t bear to look at her father anymore. He subconsciously told her a very heavy to digest part of his live. She wanted to cheer him up, but she couldn´t think of a way. Oh, how she wished the radio was turned on by now. The silence in the car was suffocating.

Minutes seemed to pass by until her dad started to speak up again. "As for your question, why I chose to wear the clothes I´m wearing now, instead of the ones you gave me is simple."

The young girls head shot up. It was obvious, that her father was trying to change the topic, but she was very grateful for it and therefore simply went along with the conversation. "Yeah. I gave you those clothes to disguise you. Don´t understand me wrong. I´m proud that you are my father, but at the U.S.R.´s elite members of the spaceracing community aren´t … gladly seen."

"I know."

"You knew? How?"

"I´m not stupid Eva. I know that these Underground Space Races are illegal. Did you believe I would buy you something for your birthday, without confirming what exactly it is? It even has Underground in its name, nothing suspicious here. Even the hooded guy in the alleyway I bought these tickets from seemed friendly." The sarcasm at the end of Don Wei's sentence was apparently his idea of funny, no one could tell it was sarcasm though, because he said everything with such seriousness, that you would believe him if you didn´t know better. The driver of the spacecar glanced at his daughter and a small smile appeared on his face. "Although I´d like to talk with you about what you find entertaining, but I guess you are like your mother in that aspect."

Eva gulped. "Good one." She realized that her father was really sharp sometimes and he could figure her out very easily. It´s a wonder, that her didn´t realize her conflicted feelings these two years ago. "About the clothes…" She didn´t want to seem rude, but they clashed with his personality more than anything she knew. Even exams and fun would fit better together than… this.

Don Wei turned his head to the side. "Don´t worry I won't start wearing them frequently. All this leather and chains are even more uncomfortable than my suits. It just feels…"

"… off?" the young girl completed the sentence of her father. She was glad she didn´t have to talk something out of him again, like the one time he insisted that Eva should start ballet. Awfull memories indeed. The pink tutu should still be somewhere in her closet. "I think you are right." Play it safe. "This just isn't your style." And now something to make him feel good. "I like the suits much more."

The rest of the drive consisted of Eva telling about her day at school. The girl had the habit of telling her dad everything she experienced there. Maybe it was to make up for the lost time or simply the feeling of finally being able to talk to her dad. She told him almost everything she could remember. The guy who played a prank on her professor, the girl who got sick and the "prince of the school" who she had to hide in her locker three times this week, cause those bitches of classmates wouldn´t leave him alone.

Her father teased her for only having boys as friends and told her to make some female friends as well. This ended in another of the Wei´s friendly family quarrels. The mood was finally up again and no heavy feelings bugged them, as they drove towards the entrance of a seemingly rundown downtown building.

* * *

The spacecar silently entered through the gate of the garage at the bottom. The motor got turned off and the window was opened. "The blue mouse hides under the table." Don Wei confidently said out loud. For a moment no sound was heard.

After a few seconds two men appeared behind some seemingly random put boxes and walked to the car. Eva stared amazed at the procedure. She had been to URSs often enough, a thing she would never tell her father, but she went there by foot and used one of the many secret passageways. Appearing with a car demanded a complete different procedure.

The black-haired father of the family, calmly gave the tickets in his pocket to the man in black. A quick check though the windows, to see if there were any more passengers and they passed the first check. The men retreated and the floor started moving. The garage was actually an elevator to the underground arena.

The car arrived on the ground and the family was asked to pay the second part of the tickets and leave the car in the parking lot. Eva knew from her previous visits, that the tickets were paid in two parts. The first one at the dealers and the second one directly at the stadium. It was a safety measure for both sides. The customer's couldn´t be so easily tricked and the organizers could keep tabs on the income. Every vehicle was left in the parking lots, to prevent any disturbances during the race.

With the car safely parked in the parking lot the red-haired girl practically stormed to the big main hall. "Slow down dear. It seems you know the way very well despite being here the first time. Wait for me. We don´t want to get lost." Oh how Eva hated that tone. Although her father said he didn´t know about Eva's nightly adventures, he clearly implied that he did. The girl wouldn´t be surprised to find out that her father followed her every time, or at least sent a bodyguard after her. She didn´t even dream of how protective her father would get, once they returned to earth.

Caring father, good. Overbearing father, bad.

* * *

Getting past the last security check, the one for weapons and possibly dangerous substances, the Wei pair found themselves in a big mass of humans and some other specimen. The event was well-organized and could even be passed as legal, if there wasn´t one problem. The race wasn´t held in an arena. It was held on the streets and in the alleys of the city and thus there was the chance in meeting civilians on the route. More often than not the police was involved. There were several cases, where one participant was caught and arrested.

Eva wanted to race to the front row of the crowds to see who was racing today. Her studies for the semester-exams kept her busy for a while and she hadn´t had the chance to check onto the schedule till today. Her little trip was cut short as her father grabbed her at the shoulder and rattling something about staying together and not losing each other. The girl got shooed to some stands with food and even some souvenirs.

She would be embarrassed to have her father display such caring actions, but she enjoyed them nevertheless, not that she would ever tell her father how she really thought about it. Instead she set on minor resistance, but the mention of food and drinks changed her mind. Yeah changed, officially in the least.

Equipped with two giant baskets of popcorn, a maxi tray of nachos and two at least on and a half litres of soft drinks father and daughter fought their way through the crowd. They couldn´t get luckier and managed to snatch seats with perfect view on the start/finish-line and the giant screen that displayed the rest of the race, that the viewers wouldn´t be able to see otherwise.

The time couldn´t pass fast enough and Eva found it harder to stay still in her seat. Every attempt for conversation from her father was cancelled. The girl could understand and clearly appreciated the effort of her father on distracting her, but she couldn´t keep her focus on anything but the racetrack.

As the speaker finally announced the beginning of the race and the participants of the evening, Eva let out a squeal. Don Wei looked shocked at his daughter, only ever hearing such a girly sound the second time, after he had taken her in again, the first one being the time he gave her this present. "What is the matter dear?"

Glowing eyes met confused ones. "Nothing. It´s just that 3 of my favourite racers are racing today! That´s the first time they all race together for the first time!"

* * *

Don Wei smiled at his daughter. "And who might they be? As you see I clearly know nothing about such races, except the fact that they are illegal and that people make money out of them."

The black-haired father let the fact slip, that Eva clearly wasn´t watching this stuff in person for the first time, but who was she to blame? He didn´t take part in most of her life and she developed her own unique ways.

Eva looked at her father with a rather appalled expression. "You never heard of them?! I know, this stuff isn´t liked in society, but being part of the spaceracing-world you should at least know the big ones."

Eva turned in her seat, so she could look her father straight in the face. "First of all we have Team Propero. They are the fastest ones and win almost all of their races, but they are bad at races bad with narrow turns. Their spaceship is the white one. Their racers are Anwar and Taisia. Next to them is the ship of their rivals, Team Valens. It´s the red one with the flame print on it. They are strong, but fight with rather underhanded methods. Their racers go under the names bull and snake. They also win almost every race they participate in. Last but not least there is Team Shadowwolves, they are the newcomers and expected to win this race, but no one knows for certain, since they never faced either one of them."

"And what are the names of the racers?" asked the disguised man before the red haired girl.

"Black and White, funny ne? Their spaceracer is… let`s see… Ah there!" Eve pointed her finger into the shadows. "You almost can´t see it, when it´s in the shadows."

A loud BING interrupted the happily chirping girl and the speaker of the race announced a delay of 20 minutes, since one of the participants hasn´t shown up till now. Eva groaned and slumped back in her seat. "Why now? I can´t wait any longer!" the childish side of the kid was showing and she was desperately searching for a way to let off some steam.

"Why don´t you go buy some chewing gum for the nerves? We already have some good seats and the line must be very short right now."

"Good idea." The girl sighted. This day was really great, first the argument with her dad and now a delay of the probably most exiting race of the year. Making her way down to the foot stands she grumbled angrily and didn´t realize a person running in front of her till said one hit her, literally. With a loud shout both persons crashed onto the floor.

"Sorry are you okay?" Eva opened her eyes and was ready to start bickering until she caught sight of such a beautiful blue she had only seen once before.

"Yeah, kind of." The girl took the offered hand, brown eyes never leaving those of her opposite. It was shocking how much these eyes remembered her of a friend so many stars away. A wave of loneliness overcame her and she averted her eyes. She couldn´t get depressed over a little thing like this.

Her eyes didn´t keep away for long. The boy standing in front of her had long white hair. The wild curls were tied into a big thick braid over his left shoulder. Black trousers atoned his slender legs and a belt with a chain was tied around his upper leg. A dark green scarf hid parts of his face. A brown coat, which had to be at least 3 sizes too big, was simply thrown over his shoulders and covered a great part of the beige pullover underneath. The combination fit the boy strangely well and he was also a head bigger than her, which was always a plus point when searching for a good looking boy.

"If you say so." The man or rather teenager before her stated. "I know this is kind of sudden, but I need your help." His speech sounded a bit awkward, most probably a foreigner, given his accent. The seriousness's in his eyes and the urgency in his voice made it clear, that this situation was grave.

"What do you need? I want to get back to my seat quickly." The girl forcefully snapped out of it, but sounded a little bit too harsh trying to do so. "Sorry, what do you need?"

Blue eyes widened and the boy hugged her suddenly. "Thank you! Thanky you so much! You don´t know how long I´ve been searching for someone as kind as you!" He quickly let go of her and looked dead serious in her eyes. "You know I´ve been trying to find the toilet for half an hour now."

* * *

Eva stood in line at the food stalls waiting for her turn. Thinking back now made her chuckle. She never met a person with so little orientation skills before.

 _"You what?" the girl was taken by surprise by the strange request and stood there dumbfounded. Of all things, that this person in front of her could have asked her he asked for directions to the toilet._

 _A pale hand waved right before her face and brought her attention back to the man standing before her. "Helloooo? Earth to punkgirl. Can you show me now, pleeeaaaase? I need to get back before the race starts and it´s really urgent."_

 _"… Yeah right. Follow me." Eva pulled herself together and started walking through the mass of people. The boy followed her closely and the pair soon reached the mobile WCs and parted ways._

"Next one, please." The teenager took a step forward and gave her order. The chewing gum was placed in her hand and she got her purse out to pay, but someone beat her to it.

"One lemon soda a beer and a coke lolly, please. I´ll pay for her." A bill was put on the counter and a strong hand took the ordered goods.

Eva turned to see who was behind her, but the line behind her was empty. This day was really strange. First she met a boy whose eyes looked exactly like Prince Aikaas and now she heard the voice of her old coach Rick Thunderbolt.

Thoughts of looking around the place and searching for the long lost person were pulverized as the 5 minute countdown for the race was announced. "Shit! Why now?" The girl just had no luck today.

* * *

"Shit!" the redhead couldn't believe her eyes, "They lost. They really lost. I thought they would win."

"Come on dear, we can´t change the outcome. It´s a pity, but that's life."

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _Eva fought her way through the crowd and managed to get to her seat just in time to see the participants entering their spaceracers. The siren shrieked and thus signalled the start of the race._

 _"Five!" The participants got seated._

 _"Four!" Engines howled and got ready to start._

 _"Three!" The audience stood up._

 _"Two!" The excitement reached a peak._

 _"ONE!" The vehicles drove of at to speed and the audience shouted their cheers. It had finally begun._

* * *

 _Long version:_

 _The race went well. Everyone was at their best and the first two rounds were rather eventless. The current top racers had a certain lead over the others and tried to outrace each other._

 _Ever looked at the heated battle between Valens and Propero. They stayed true to their name and each used their own style of racing._

 _Valens used every kind of trick one could pull and didn´t hold back their punches, while Propero avoided most of the attacks with its speed._

 _"It seems like a close race. Who do you think will win Eva? Valens or Propero?"_

 _"He He. You are forgetting a team." The young girl pointed at the screen. The device showed an empty alleyway._

 _The blackhaired father focused his eyes on the screen. "I see noth-"_

 _"And there they are. Shadowwolves has surpassed our current top racers, without them even noticing!" The narrator shouted._

 _Some ahhs were heard, but a great part of the audience seemed like it was already clear, that this would happen._

 _The narrator didn´t keep quiet and even the ones not looking at the screens knew what was happening: "And now for our big finale. For the last round our participants won´t take the east road. A maze was made for this special occasion. The racers got the map for it 5 minutes before the race. There are many ways to choose from."_

 _The race got more exiting with each passing moment. Propero had no problems catching up to the Shadowwolves and Valens followed closely, but the difficult task was jet to come._

 _Only moments before the beginning of the maze-part of the race something surprising happened. Propero and Valens ganged up against Shadowwolves and took their spaceracer between them. The newcomers were attacked from both sides and some bad looking damage was done._

 _The teams split up as soon as the maze part started. The screens split and now showed each of the leading tams, as well as a map with their position._

 _Team Propero, well known for their speed chose the longest road, due to their inability to take narrow turns, without losing too much time. Their path was long and had many long and straight parts, but their strength was getting really fast on such roads._

 _Team Shadowwolves was forced to take the path with the most turns. They managed to cleverly avoid taking to many detours._

 _Team Valens used their bulky spaceracer to literally crash though any obstacles, that were on their way. The many collisions seemed to have no effects on their performance._

 _The race was nearing its end and most people in the audience stood up and cheered for their respective teams._

 _Team Shadowwolves managed to get an advantage over the current top racers, they used their flexible flying style to take many narrow turns. Everything went well for them, till they reached a very special turn._

 _"Seems like they´ll lose." Don Wei stated. The newcomers took some unusual turns and faced away from the finish line and needed to turn around, but the only possible way was, turning in an extreme narrow alleyway and the spaceracer was too big, even if they would stop. It was obvious that, nobody could take that almost 150° turn without completely stopping ones space racer and driving backwards. "They´ll lose too much time, driving back._

 _"They aren´t the runner ups for nothing." The girl wolfed down some popcorn and watched the screen closely._

 _The camouflage painted space racer didn´t slow down, even as it was nearing the hard wall of an abandoned building. It seemed like they would crash but some engines pulled out at the front of the vehicle moments before the seemingly unavoidable crash._

 _The audience cheered, as the machine of Team Shadowwolves seemed to stop mid-air, before driving of in the opposite direction, they did before, backwards, and twice as fast as before._

 _"I´m impressed." This was an amazing compliment coming from a word class spaceracer manager._

 _Team Shadowwolves exited the maze first. Team Valens exited second, leaving a trail of destruction and Team Propero right after that. The race heated up with every moment. The participating top racers didn´t hold back their punches and tried getting the last shortcuts._

 _Team Shadowwolves were sure to win before making a fatal mistake. One wrong turn was all they needed and they were stuck at a dead end. The mistake was so stupid and simple, that even a novice racer wouldn´t make it. With their lead lost and unable to win, they stopped._

 _Team Propero took first positon and kept speeding up. They only had a few more blocks to go, only one turn was keeping them from their win._

 _The last turn showed both weaknesses and strengths. Propero had to slow down, because they couldn't take narrow turns very fast and Valens took their chance. With a deliberate bump the winner was decided even before anyone reaching the finish line._

 _"And the winners are Team Valens!" The narrator began his congratulation speech and left the audience stunned. "_ _Bull & Snake please come up here and receive your award…_

 _*Flashback end*_

* * *

 _(Flashback Summary:_

 _The race goes well and everyone is at their best. During the first two rounds the two experienced top racers Valens and Propero slowly get a lead and concentrate on themselves. At the beginning of the third and last round Shadowwolves emerge from the shadows and take the lead. A few foul plays later comes the special part of the race, a maze. Team Propero uses the longest way, without many turns. Their ability to be fast on rather straight roads hinders them from operating well through narrow turns. Team Valens make use of their bulky and strong machine and literally crash thought the maze. Team Shadowwolves are the most flexible ones, even able to take an almost 150° turn. At the end of the race the Shadowwolves seemed to win before making a novice mistake. They take a wrong turn and land at a dead end, unable to win. Team Propero take the lead and are one turn away from their win when team Valens bump them and cause them to get into an accident. The winners were Bull and Snake, from team Valens. The audience was left shocked.)_

* * *

Eva squashed the empty soft drink-cup in one hand and stomped to the exits.

"Eva wait! The congratulation speech isn`t finished jet!" Don Wei stood up and followed his daughter out of the busy main hall.

"Like I care!" The redhead stopped in the corridors and faced the wall. "I wish I could have raced here."

"Ev-"

"I would never make such a stupid mistake and these treacherous guys form Valens never would have won. I hate racers who play dirty! Only because you can't use guns in this race doesn't mean, you have to race so savagely and consciously cause accidents."

Don Wei wanted to say something to his daughter, but he was interrupted before he could start speaking again.

A pair of rather young men walked through the corridor and talked about the race. Their voices were loud and angry.

"You said they would win!" "I know, it was sure they would!" "And why didn't they win? I lost 100 (please insert currency) cause I bet on these shitty Shadowwolves." "Don´t blame me. I lost money too. It should have been a safe choice. Mazes are their speciality. Did Black sleep? He is the navigator."

The men passed and threw some ugly looks at the father daughter pair and went on. Said ones looked at each other.

"Wait a moment. You don´t think that- ?"

"I think so too." This time it was Don Wei's turn to interrupt his daughter. "It certainly looked fishy. If I think about it."

* * *

 **Note: This is the rewritten version of "A new adventure begins" (at least the first two chapters). I´ve rewritten them, because I was unsatisfied with the quality, pace and so on. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing.**

 **Thanks to _neomoon585_ , _ShiroKuro OokamiRyu_ , _Snowlarks_ and for motivating me and special thanks to those, who pointed out some flaws with the story itself.**

 **I hope some of the readers manage to find some of the hints I´ve hidden. By the way, most of you won´t understand my humour. Think like this: "What would I expect and what happens?" If you find all you`ll get a cookie ^^**

 **Since I'm already calling it: Eva's hair is red in this story. She either died it completely red or the black in the show is just a poorly drawn shadow, you decide. I'm sick of writing red-black, it's so complicated.**


	2. Boys and bitches

**Chapter 2: Boys and Bitches**

 **Note: Now I have sleeping issues and too little sleep. Why do I always write during the lesson? Oh yeah! It´s boring. I can´t wait for vacation. Rewrote this after finishing my last exam.**

 **Since I liked this comment very much (thank you Snowlarks):**

 _Command received; Starting operation system "E.V.A"_

 _"Eternal Vhore Annihilator"_

 _Booting completed_

 _Adjusting manners;_

 _Sanity; 83_

 _Diligence; 38_

 _Courage; 90_

 _Self-confidence; 91_

 _Sense of humor ; 99_

 _Charm; 78_

 _Troll level ; OVER 9K_

 _ALL SYSTEMS READY! LETS KILL SOME BITCH!111!1!11_

 _The guy wrote "Bitches must die!" was me btw. This chapter made my day. Thank you! Wish that her name was "Ewa" thought._

 **I would have fallen of my seat if there wasn´t a teachers present at that time. I really got a good laugh nevertheless.**

* * *

Voices echoed from the rooms of the big facility, in the middle of the city. The noises from outside were perfectly blocked by soundproof walls. Inside of the building a fair share of young people spent their time waiting for the lessons to begin. Eva was in the loudest and by the way most annoying class in the whole school. The students kept their idle chatting, even when the bell signalled for them to keep quiet. God damn it, it was time for the teacher to talk now.

Of course some people still had the guts to chat during the lesson and not only the old biology teacher was annoyed, the redhead was too. The sound of her nails hitting the hard surface of her shared desk were only one sign to perceive her anger. The steady rhythm of her taps almost perfectly blended in with the ticking of the clock on the wall.

It was a blessing to be able to sit in the last row. Teachers almost never looked up there, if you were quiet and you could easily sleep during the lesson if you put up your book in front of you. Eva had the best seat of all, in her opinion. The girl sat in the last row right beside the window. Sometimes she enjoyed the view of the gardens and sometimes she watched cars getting by, but today none of this was possible. These chicks on the middle of the classroom gossiped way. Too. Loud.

The boy sitting beside her looked at her in concern. "Hey, you ok?" - "Buzz off Demnian."

The redhead didn´t want to talk, she just wanted to be left alone. She forced herself to look out of the window and didn´t see the black-haired boy hang his had in sorrow.

"Wow, not so harsh with the little one." A boy with short brown hair turned around to look at the highly irritated girl. He put a hand under his chin and blew away some of the bangs, he died red, out of his face. "You don´t want to break his poor little heart again. Do you?" – "Buzz off Aki."

Eva didn´t care right now if she hurt her friends right now. She had her own problems and they should know better than to bug her when she was in such a mood.

"Your vocabulary seems to have been reduced to only 2 word and names dear Eva." It was now time for the other one of the twins sitting at the desk in front of hers to turn around. He looked almost identical to his brother, except for the glasses. "Buzz off H-"– "No we won´t and you should know that by now."

"Haru, just leave me alone for a while and..." What would have ended in a heated discussion was interrupted by an old cranky voice calling out to them. "It seems that my lessons are so boring, that even _you_ _four_ prefer to chat over listening. So why don´t you all tell us what I told you today to insure us, that you got everything and aren´t in need to pay attention."

The room got silent and the redhead just wanted to disappear into the ground, not out of embarrassment, but of anger. The problems kept piling up and now the attention of the entire class was on her and her friends. Was it so hard to get some quiet and piece to be pissed off?

Deciding not to answer the group endured a 15 minute lecture on proper behaviour in the classroom. Eva, on keeping her voice down, Demnian on not talking during the lesson, Aki on paying attention to the lesson and Haru one about properly looking out for his twin.

All eyes were on them. Small giggles could be heard now and then. Even from afar the group could see the bitches of the class who had the widest grin that was even possible on their faces. It took all out of Eva not to jump up and strangle one of them randomly.

But not all eyes looked at them with amusement, some did with pity, especially some green ones.

* * *

"Now tell us what`s wrong with you." There was no escape for the young girl now. She was surrounded by her friends and they wouldn´t leave her alone, until she told them what´s wrong. She couldn´t even lie to them.

The halls were filled with murmurs, but none too loud to bother them. Eva had her locker at the end of said hall, cleverly hid behind the staircase. Not all the lights in this little place worked and those who did flickered. Perfect setting for a horror movie. Nobody passed by, not unless they had to go to the storage room to get stuff for the teachers. The only ones with their lockers here were Eva and her friends plus…

"He´s running this way!" A shrill voice, louder than a megaphone shouted through the halls of the teaching facility. A boy emerged from the stairs and leaped at the group. The only girl of said group composed herself first and opened her locker. The blond running towards them nodded thankfully and practically crashed into the save heaven of a hiding place.

Only moments after shutting the door, a stampede of girls came across them. "Have you seen Pierre?" – "No and now buzz off."

The girls scattered to search for the lost prince of the school, where would such a perfect guy disappear to? Nobody knew, that their prince spent more of his breaks inside a locker and on the roof, than the classroom or the cafeteria. The only times you could find him there was, when he couldn't get away fast enough.

The only girls who didn´t scatter like the rest of the little army, were Eva´s classmates. "Now look what we have here, Eva Wei and her looser friends." The leader of the girls stepped forwards till she was only a few inches away from her. The boys retreated a bit to let the girls handle this on her own. It´s always dangerous to disrupt a catfight between two girls.

"Look what we have here, five girls with poorly bleached hair. Come on ladies you can do better." This threw one of them of her game and she looked in her mirror to check. "And your make-up is running down your faces, no wonder with you sweating like this." Two other girls checked themselves with a pocket mirror and sniffed at their clothes. Only the leader and her right hand stayed unfazed.

"Says the tomboy with only guys as friends. I bet no one ever confessed to you, hell nobody will." This comment was followed by some "uuuhs", but this was nothing Eva couldn´t handle. _Shit only ten minutes of the break left. Think Eva think._

Her face brightened slightly. "At least I´m not so stupid, to not realize Pierre ran off to the nurse office to hide there. Please, that's the most obvious hideaway ever." This got the girl exited and they left after some poor little insults.

* * *

"I am so sorry for this." The blond sat on an armchair in front of his saviour and looked at the ground. Only a few people new the true side of the boy sitting in the soft cushions and hiding his face in shame. The girls worshipped the foreigner and the boys despised him for obvious reasons. Not everyone got to see the normal him. And he was normal. Pierre had ordinary hobbies, ordinary likes and dislikes and an ordinary personality. The poor boy was just cursed with insanely good looks and an accent like none other. Ever girl fell for him at one point, everyone except Eva. That's also the reason why they became friends. Eva was the first one to treat him normally.

"No problem. I love playing these bitches for a fool." Eva was glad to have vented her anger at some of her classmates.

"I´m so sorry what they said to you. You have to know that nobody here agrees with them. To us you are the most amazing person we know."

Aki just had to interrupt such a touching moment. "Well you are the only girl who would talk to us, other than that… Ouch Haru!" The boy got hit once again before he could say anymore bullshit. They knew he was joking but now wasn't the right time for jokes thought Eva more than welcomed the distraction from herself.

"By the way, why were you so irritated during the lessons?" Seems like it was still too early for celebrations.

* * *

"Well…" Eva looked at her friends, ponding on the words she would use. "My father is going on a business trip for one week."

Her friends looked at each other confused. It was clear, that their friend was a daddy's girl, but given their history they could understand why. They didn´t know about the events on Oban, since all the involved people had vowed to keep this part a secret, but they knew about everything else. The only confusing thing was, why the girl was so upset. It wasn´t the first time this happened and she normally wasn´t all too bothered by it.

"Ok, why is this such a big deal? He went on longer trips before." Aki laid half on the sofa and half on his brother and looked at the girl standing at the wall. His twin was quick to supplement "So something has to be different than before."

Eva wandered to the second armchair and slumped in backwards. "He didn´t tell me!" The redhead threw her hands in the air. "He always told me stuff like this at least a week beforehand and even if it was more sudden, he always made sure to inform me. This trip was planned a month beforehand and he just told me yesterday."

"That's strange." Demnian put a strand of his hair behind his ear and shifted away from Aki who was poking him with his feet. "Why don´t you ask him, why he kept it from you? It´s always best to talk things out and" - "He leaves today while were on school." - "Oh. Let´s see…"

While Demnian was pondering on how to help his former-kind-of-still-crush another voice spoke up. "I did see you being brought here by him, but normally you have your starcycle with you if you have to drive home on your own." Pierre wasn´t the guy who spoke very much when it came to personal stuff like this, but he did pay attention to his friends.

"I kind of blew it up while tuning it and now I´ll have to take the bus." The girl sighted heavily and closed her eyes. "I hate the bus. It´s always so cramped and takes so long."

The boys shared a look of pity. None of them could be of much help. Aki and Haru took the train, Demnian just had to walk a few minutes to school and Pierre, was busy being Pierre, how did he even get to school? He was always there way before the other students.

"I could help you. I do drive to school every day and you live near my district." Everyone looked at Pierre with wide eyes. "You drive? I never saw you drive anything during my time here."

Pierre laughed shyly and put a hand behind his head. "Just use the fire ladder to get to the parking lot of the janitor and wait there for me.

"Ok." Eva sat up and looked at her phone. "We only have 2 minutes left, let´s get back to class."

The group got ready and headed off to the classroom. They locked their secret base, one of the old abandoned classrooms on the top floors and went down the fire ladder to the second floor. They climbed through the window into the storage room and slowly headed back. Pierre first and Eva´s group a little later.

"Poor guy. Can´t even have friends openly because of those bitches. Speaking of the devil…"

* * *

It was Eva´s time to grin now. The girl gang they met at their lockers looked hilarious. Their hair was a mess and their faces were red from scrubbing them. Everybody knew the school nurse didn´t like superficial girls, who wore too much make-up and to revealing clothes. She especially hated it, when someone stormed in her office ore made a scene there. 5 Poor girls were stupid enough to think they could just wander in without any problem and spend their time there, bugging a seemly sick person.

The girls obviously had to scrub all their make-up off and listen to a very long scolding. The redhead even overheard one of them saying they had to help in the infirmary for a month. This was just too hilarious and the best thing was, that they didn´t even suspect her of lying, they thought the school nurse was hiding the boy for herself.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quietly. It was quite amusing to watch the girls wince as they tried to redo their make-up during the lesson. A snort from the school prince was the last straw for them and they were left either fuming with anger or nearly crying. Eva just knew that this one was intentional. So the guy did have some guts after all.

After school she chatted a little bit with her friends and arranging some meet ups during the week, she headed to her locker. Surprisingly she met her drive home there. "Hey, why aren´t you surrounded by girls?" - "Told them I was feeling unwell and going to the nurse for a check-up." - "Wow the little prince used his head." - "You laid the perfect trap, I´ll think of that as my future plan B."

The duo quickly got their jackets from their lockers, Pierre from his secret/second one, not the one surrounded by fan girls. After a little climb and a tour through the bushes they got to the garage of the janitor.

"Hey Pie." - "Hey not in front of others Sam." - "But you love pie." The janitor was an old wrinkly guy. At first glance he may seem like an old grumpy man, but Eva quickly found out, that he probably was the nicest guy in the world. The tree of them had tea in his garden and waited till most of the students from this period left, so they could drive away without to many witnesses. They had tea and, of course, pie.

* * *

To say that she was shocked, was an understatement. The redhead couldn´t believe her eyes. She stood in front of a 1980 black hawk in perfect condition. Tis model was made about 30 years ago and was super rare. Its design was magnificent and you could tune it with almost everything a true dream for every starcycler in the world. "Where did you get this baby?" - "From my grandfather, he loved this stuff. I just drive it since it´s convenient." - "Wow."

The rid home was amazing. Eva did race faster on Oban but actually feeling the wind on her skin at such a speed was a totally different feeling. At her house Pierre promised to pick her up till her das was back from his business trip. Eva didn´t want to be a burden to him, but the blond insisted on taking her, he even refused any kind of compensation. "You hiding me is enough for me." After a little arguing they decided on shopping for tuning pieces together. Pierre told her that he was looking for something to make it easier to control it without using too much force on the handle. Since Eva knew more than her classmate she offered to go with him to a local shop, and with local shop they meant the downtown black market. Being alone at home did have its advances.

* * *

After she closed the door of her home reality brutally caught up with her. Eva was alone, totally alone in a big villa. Nobody could distract her form her dark thoughts now. Her dad just left without any explanation. This just had to bring back some traumatic memories. She wanted to call her friend back and invite him to stay over, but she couldn´t impose on him too much.

* * *

 _At home alone, day 1, Tuesday:_

A small sound made Eva look up from her magazine and search the bed for the origin of the disturbance. Her mobile phone lit up and she read one message, but before she could unlock her phone she got another one, and another, and another, and … "Shut up I know!" The redhead swiped her finger over the display and a few taps later she knew who the nuisance was.

 _'_ _Hey'_

 _'_ _What are you doing right now?'_

 _'_ _You are free right?'_

 _'_ _Let's do something.'_

 _'_ _I´m coming over.'_

Before he could spam her even more she decided to call him. "Aki, if I get even one more of this stupid spam-messages, I´ll throw your mobile phone out of the window the next time I see you."

"Hi sweetheart, where are you right now?"

"At home. And-"

"Awesome!" Her friend didn´t even give her the chance to reply. "Open up. I´m sitting in front of your window."

The girl looked out of her window and her brown-headed friend was indeed sitting outside of her window. A wide grin was plastered on his face and he waved at her. Some weird body movements that probably signalled for her to open the window to her room. Once in he started wandering and searching through her room.

"You do know this is my room?" – "Jep"

"You don´t care, right?" – "Jep"

"You do know, that I have a front door?" – "Jep"

"And you don´t care." – "Jep."

"You never told me you were gay." – "Jep"

"Got you." – "Wait what?!"

Eva slumped back on her bed and had a glorious laughing fit. Aki was hilarious. She was used to the fact that he stormed into her room and looked through her stuff every now and then. He was more fashion orientated then most of the girls she knew. Right now he was standing in the middle of the room with a ton of stuff in his hands. His bright red face matched her red skinny jeans and the cardigan in his hands perfectly. The purse was a nice extra too.

"I'm not gay!" – "Jep."

"Don't jep me." – "Jep."

"You are doing this on purpose." – "Jep."

"Is this some kind of revenge?" – "Not really."

Since this argument would be endless, Aki decided to take matters in his own hands and pulled on the blanket his friend was sitting on. "Hey!"

"Up now, we are going on a date." Aki blew the red strand of hair out of his face and threw the change of clothes he gathered together. "I don´t want to go with someone who looks like Sonic the Hedgehog."

Eva looked down on her and jumped up. "Asshole!" She was wearing her Sonic the hedgehog full body pyjama. The girl was out of the door faster than her spacecycle, the clothes in tow.

The redhead re-entered the room 5 minutes later.

"This attire suits you much more." Aki looked up from one of her magazines and whistled his compliment. "By the way, why do you only have racing magazines?"

"Shut it." Eva grabbed her keys and made her way out of the house, her friend following directly behind her. "Where are we going?"

An evil aura spread from her usually cheerful friend. "Shopping."

"Nooooo!" Her doom was sealed. Eva wouldn´t get home till the last shop closed down. She would only imagine the pain she would feel in her feet. She knew from experience that she wouldn´t get away from her playboy friend, so she would at least let him suffer a little bit too.

"So are you gay?" – "Shut up." – "You didn´t deny it." – "Argh!"

* * *

 _At home alone, day 2, Wednesday:_

Eva groaned in the fleecy plush seat, she made herself comfortable in not too long ago and tried to shut out the world. She had slept like a log and would almost miss school if Pierre hadn´t picked her up. But the torture wasn't over, far from it. Right now she was sitting in a messy room, surrounded with books.

"Eva, we agreed to learn for this exam together three weeks ago. Pull yourself together." Haru looked up from his book and scribbled some last bits in a notebook and put it on her head. "Read this. These should be the main points of the exam. I even made some easy questions for you to practise on."

The redhead looked up at the second one of the twins. "You two sure like to bug me." She took the notebook and began reading the neat handwork. "Hmm."

"Do you get it?" Haru looked up from his own notes to find Eva sleeping. "I guess you pushed her a little too hard Aki."

A brown head popped up under the sheet of Haru's bed and flashcards began covering the floor. "At least she isn´t depressed anymore. Let her sleep for now, you´ll probably have to pull an all-nighter with her anyway."

 _At home alone, day 3, Thursday:_

* * *

Demnian

"You´ve got everything you needed?"

"Yes, you´ve got the tickets?" Eva put the popcorn trays and the two large soft drinks she bought on a desk and looked at the cards. "Good choice. This is what we need after such a horrible exam."

The girl could only curse when it came to the exams of Miss Miller. They were brutal. It took all her effort to pass, even if she got help from Haru. Nobody could deny that he was an excellent tutor.

After all this stress Demnian invited her to a movie. At first she felt bad for him, since she rejected his confession not too long ago. However, she **did** promise to not treat him differently compared to before, so they went to the cinema together. Luckily there was no homework to do today, so they could relax.

Eva was so absorbed in the movie. She talked about it till the evening, until she fell asleep on the phone.

* * *

 _At home alone, day 4, Friday:_

Pierre

"I don´t believe you fell asleep on me." Damnian shook his head and black curls bounced in a funny way.

"She did pull an all-nighter the day before." "That's right." The twins jumped in and tried to defend her.

"So did you." The timid boy snapped back. He turned to his dreamgirl and pouted. "You could have told me you were tired. I was worried." It was faint, but Eva heard it nevertheless.

"I told you I´m sorry. Please forgive me. I'll treat you to lunch next time. Promise."

"…" Damnian looked away and stared at the blackboard.

"Pleeeeeaaaase?" She knew she was playing dirty, but she put on the sweetest and cutest face she could muster and practically begged to be forgiven. She didn´t want to lose one of her friends, especially since she made some real friends, who aren't many universes away.

"Chocolate."

"Huh?" The redhead tilted her head to the side.

"Let´s all eat some chocolate cake together and we are even. Your treat."

The girls face lit up and she hugged the obviously surprised boy. "Deal!"

"IHHHH LOSER LOVE" Who else than the leader bitch, Eva didn´t even bother to remember her name, had to shout through the whole classroom and turn everyone's attention to them. The class burst out in laughter and some even joined in.

Sometimes, she just wanted to push this bitch down the stairs and blame it on her high heels. She could also glue the door of her locker shut. This would ruin at least one of her perfectly fake fingernails. What about cutting her hair on the next school trip?

Ok this was getting ridiculous. She would never step so low as to play some kindergarten tricks on a bitch. She preferred to put them down a notch with words, or small things. Normally she had a snarky comment to reply, but she couldn´t think of anything today.

Arms wrapped around Eva's neck and she flashed around, to see the sudden intruder of her private space. Gold locks and green eyes looked angrily at the leader bitch. "And what is it if I hug her? Is it still _looser love_? Am I a looser too? If it takes a hug to become a looser I´ll gladly become one."

The redhead was obviously shocked. Some of her class were even petrified. A horrified look adorned the faces of the leader bitch and her gang. It was too good of a chance to pass on. Eva looked in Pierre's eyes again and a slight glow gave her the permission to play a little with these oh so poor lambs. She put her arms around the blond and laid her head on his chest. "Is it still looser love?"

Although she didn´t like to close contact with males, she did enjoy tormenting these girls more. One of them even went green. Was it such a shock to see their idol hug her? Well they did call her tomboy all the time and neither side cared for the wellbeing of the other. The class was silent. Nobody dared to break the silence. The leader bitch did try to say something, but she could only muster a slight movement with her pink coloured lips. It was pure bliss to see them suffer.

All fun has to end sooner or later and since the bell would ring soon to announce the beginning of the lesson she broke the silence. "Pierre, will you come with us, when we are going to eat _pie_?"

This comment was obviously with a double meaning, but Pierre didn´t notice the hidden message first. "Of course, I´d love to." The pair left a shocked class standing in the room and each went to their own desks as the teacher just entered. He was indeed flustered to see almost all of his students standing like statues in the middle of class, but that's puberty for you.

Eva looked bored at the class board and took some notes. She would still copy Haru's, but writing down stuff herself would put her in the favour of her teacher. A silent giggle escaped her mouth as Pierre stood up in the middle of class, turned around and shouted "Hey!" Little Pie finally got the secret meaning of her former words and it seems that he didn´t like, what he heard. Maybe he was just embarrassed about this nickname. It was certainly cute.

The teacher looked at the foreigner with a confused look and asked him to sit down. If it was any other person, the class would have laughed, but since it was Pierre, they started to worry. Especially someone couldn´t keep her mouth shut.

"Oh no, he must be sick. Why else would he mutter such bullshit today?" The leader bitch acted faster than anyone could have stopped her. Within 30 seconds she was on her way to the school nurse, with an embarrassed Pierre in tow.

"Will she never learn?" Aki looked at his brother. "She did get a pretty harsh punishment for disturbing the school nurse." Haru looked at Demnian. "Her face was bright read after this." The black haired boy looked at his crush. "Is this some kind of game?"

"Don´t spoil the fun Eva." The three boys said in sync.

"I don´t spoil fun, I feel sorry for Pierre." The redhead looked out of the window and grinned. "But she deserves it."

This day started very well. And it was just the first lesson.

* * *

 **Feel free to leave constructive critique (exactly where and what or which scene) and inform me about typing or grammar mistakes. Feel also free to leave your own ideas on how to make the story interesting. I`ll reply to every review. Oh and don't worry I don´t bite… not always.**

 **Never abandon your stories. - MWE**


	3. Underground

The bell rang and young people soon flowed out of the big facility, brimming with energy. This special occurrence was something one could only see on a Friday. Students entered the school at dawn, looking more like the dead than a living person and only a few hours later everyone was all sunshine and rainbows.

No one was excluded. Teachers and students alike basked in the thoughts of a bright time in front of them, a weekend. Nobody could leave the cursed building of horrors fast enough. Eva was the happiest of all. Her smile wasn´t cocky or teasing, it was warm, so warm and nice that it creeped the hell out of her friends.

"As much as we like you smile…" the younger one of the twins started "…it's freaking me out!" Aki threw his hands in the air and hid behind his brother, who wasn´t all too happy about it, but let it slide for now.

"I like her smile." Demnian added shyly. Some of-course-you-would-say-that-looks were shot at him, but the new member of the group (now officially one) decided to back him up. "Doesn´t everyone like to see his friends happy?"

The boys turned back to Eva whose face changed from warm and loving to pure evil, while they weren't looking. "Ok now that's creepy." The boys huddled together like frightened bunnies and looked in the direction their friend was looking.

A girl with over-bleached hair and a bloody red face was hauling a heavy box up the stairs. Fighting with some really outdated clothes, her skimpy ones got confiscated, she tried to pull, push or kick the box upstairs. The stupid girl was the centre of attention, a situation she normally enjoyed, desired, needed. Right now the stares weren't full of admiration, if they ever were, they were practically laughing.

Teenagers are cruel, but there was an important lesson to learn. Sometimes you must sink to the bottom to find yourself and the nurse made sure of that. She wasn´t licit, but her air of authority overpowered even the principal. Nobody wanted to make the school-nurse their enemy, especially if she was the sister of one's wife.

The bitches' followers were itching to help her, not out of human kindness, but out of fear of losing their place among the others. A leader without power was useless and they would lose their goal, whatever goals a bitch would have, nobody has solved this mystery jet. Only one stern look held them in place and they were being forced to watch their leader despair.

"You are cruel, Eva." Haru cleaned his glasses, not able to look anymore. What seemed funny at first soon turned pitiable. The other boys nodded silently in agreement.

The redhead didn´t took their comment to heart, instead opting for a funny counter attack. "Who was water bombed by them last year? In winter? I think that's karma."

Karma or not the group decided to leave, they still had a group-"date" at a popular café.

* * *

Rays of light warmed the air and brightened everything and everyone was in a god mood. Eva didn´t expect to treat Demnian to cake at a maid café, but it certainly had a very good atmosphere. The redhead liked the place enough to consider coming here more often.

After a while a maid took their orders and they started chatting among each other. Aki found out that his friend's warm smile was nothing to worry about. It was a rare occasion, but the girl got a letter from a friend from another country and it even said that he would see her soon. It was certainly unusual to send scrolls instead of e-mails, but hey, not everyone liked modern technology.

Their cakes arrived a short time after ordering. At first they wondered why they all got a scoop of ice cream with their order, but the petite maid with brown hair simply smiled and said something about a co-worker sending their greetings. A water bottle was thrown at her and she struggled catching it instead on getting hit head-on.

Everyone who happened to see the bottle fly, turned in the direction it came from. Only seeing white hair disappear into a black spacecar.

Eva looked confused at the poor maid who nearly got hit by a full water bottle, only to see the maid smiling. A small note on the bottle read following: "Don´t forget to drink enough in summer. I don´t want you collapsing of dehydration - again. Ps: I want the bottle back, by Monday."

The rest of the afternoon went by rather eventless and they split up as it started to get cloudy. The twins walked to the nearest train station and Demnian took off in the opposite direction. Eva and Pierre walked back to school to fetch his starcycle and drove to their respective homes first. They couldn´t go shopping if the sun was still so far up. The best stuff still got sold at night.

* * *

"This will cost 200 (insert currency)"

"Outrageous! This piece of junk isn't worth more than 100."

"100!? That´s a joke, this is a limited edition, works better than the normal ones, it's up at a bargain price and now you want to pay only half of it?!"

"Hah! I know your tricks. This is piece isn't worth more. This model works well at first but a production error guarantees certain breakdown after 1 month and it takes half of the cycle with it!"

"… 180 then."

"…"

"165?"

"…"

"…150?"

"Deal."

* * *

"Why did you shout at the poor salesman? I thought you would start strangling each other at any moment."

"That's called gambling, Pierre. You can´t just say yes and buy it at their price, you´d lose a fortune for nothing."

"But this gear is defect, you said so yourself."

"Nothing I can´t repair." Eva pulled out a screwdriver out of her bag and started pulling out some screws and putting them in at another place, a part of the device was brutally broken off and some strange stares were shot at them.

The duo wasn´t the centre of attention for long. "The cops!" Everyone within a radius of 2 kilometres started to run, salesmen packed their merchandise and closed the shops. Everyone hid as best as they could.

Eva and Pierre were one of the very unfortunate, who couldn´t hide fast enough and were now running from the spotlights of the police task force. The redhead led the way and her classmate followed her but every turn another one of those damned police cars appeared. There was no opening and no way out. The girls breathing was ragged from the sudden use of so her lungs and her heart felt like it would jump out from her chest.

They almost got caught if someone didn´t pack them at their collars and pulled them into a narrow alleyway. Unfortunately the alleyway was so narrow, that they stumbled across each other and laid sandwiched on the ground, Eva in the middle and Pierre on top of her.

The three people waited till the police passed by and no sound of them was heard. They only started to move when the typical market noise reached their ears. "Ouch, you two are heavy."

"Sorry." The blond boy quickly scrambled of his classmate and helped said one up. The other person stood by itself and patted it´s earth coloured clothes free from dust. Blue eyes shone brilliantly in the dark, even if the alleyway was only dimly lit by the lights of the marketplace.

"Ah, it´s you!"

Eva pointed her finger at the boy in front of her. Shock written on her face. She wouldn´t have guessed to meet him here out of all places. Well, given that he obviously has something to do with races, she could have, but it was very unlikely to meet so soon.

"So we meet again." The boy looked around. "Let´s not talk here. I know a place we can go to."

* * *

3 figures sat on a steel bar and looked down on the turmoil on the streets below. The bright lights of the market made it almost impossible to see them. You could only see their silhouettes if you were looking for them. Hidden by the shadows they started talking. It was no forced talk, there really was no need to talk. About what should they talk? Why were they even up there, hidden from the curious glances of others? Nobody knows and nobody will.

"Sorry for last time, I didn´t get the chance to thank you properly." Blue eyes looked at brown ones.

"No problem. I had to go suddenly, cause the start was soon and my dad was waiting." Eva looked up at him, not able to stop staring in the eyes that mirrored the sky.

"Sorry, what are you talking about?" Pierre tapped his classmate on the shoulder to get her attention. "From where do you know each other?"

The redhead was quick to answer the question. "I met this guy some time ago on the weekend. We literally ran over each other."

"You met at the USR?" Pierre's eyes widened. He liked spaceraces as much as the next boy, but he wasn´t so sure about the illegal ones.

"Yeah don´t remember me. It was awful." Eva frowned and turned to the other boy sitting beside her. "What did you think? You were there too. The end was just so, so…"

"Contrived?"

"Yeah. At first it seemed normal but the end was just too suspicious." Eva let her anger out, but kept her voice to a moderate level.

"It was indeed fake." The boy wrapped his arms around his legs and hid part of his face in his legs.

The redhead looked at the albino beside her. "What makes you so sure?"

The white haired boy chuckled and took his braid in one hand, a little wiggle with his eyebrows and a guilty smile were all it took for the girl to realize what was going on. "You are White?!" Eva jumped so fast onto her feet that she nearly fell of the half build skyscraper. She would have fallen if Pierre weren't there to catch her.

It all made sense now. Why couldn´t she see it sooner? The obvious hint about his hair colour, the delay, because he got lost on his way to the toilet and his knowledge about the faked race.

What? Wait a moment. How did he know about the faked race and why did it leave him so cold? He lost the race after all. Total defeat, no price money, nothing. One look at his face said more than thousand words could.

"You faked the wrong turn to let Team Valens win?!" Eva was trembling with rage, not even Pierre's calming hand on her shoulder helped anything. She wouldn´t have guessed that the boy in front of her would do something so dishonourable than fake an entire race. Racing was here to compete, to test ones limits… to find oneself. "What would you get out of it? There is now gain in losing!"

A hand on her mouth stopped her. The target of her anger got up at least and looked deep into her eyes. Emotion radiated from them and the redhead couldn´t put her finger on it. At first she thought of anger, but that wasn´t the case. Maybe frustration? No that makes no sense.

"You don´t know half of it." Every word was sharp and punctuated. White's eyes were glowing dangerously, challenging her to say anything more. The usual relaxed happy-go-lucky face was replaced with one that made her veins freeze. "These races are not there to fight fair. It´s to settle, debts, to decide something and most of all: to make money. This is the underground, everything here revolves about money. If they want me to win I´ll win, if I get more if I let another one win, I´ll lose."

She wasn´t one to get intimidated by another boy, she had seen worse, but his voice sent shivers down her spine. Not wanting to give up on him she did the only thing she could think of. "Then race me."

Both boys looked at her in shock. The girl's eyes showed a fire of passion, daring anyone, anything to say no to her. "You said it´s about settling debts or getting what we want, so well do it your way. If I win, you´ll fight with all you got from now on."

"Sure. And what happens if I win? What do I get out of this fuss?" His eyes didn´t remember her of the sky anymore, they resembled ice, cold and hard.

* * *

"Eva that's a bad idea. Your father said you mustn´t race. What if he gets wind of this?" Pierre tried his best to stop his friend from making a mistake, she would regret later, but the redhead was stubborn.

"Oh please, I have done worse things than that without his knowledge. This is the underground. Nobody will tell him, he´s a legal after all." Eva didn´t care what her blond friend had to say.

The young girl was fixated on winning. This white haired boy had hurt her pride, the way she, and her mother before her, thought. He had to pay. Even if it meant crushing him. Sure she was one to boast about her racing skills if she deemed it necessary, or wanted to make her point clear to her not so understanding dad, but today she decided to stay silent. Surprise would be on her side. Nobody would be able to defeat the winner of the great race of Oban, sure she was defeated once or twice, but she had family issues to attend at that time, don´t blame her.

"You done jet?" A chill ran down her spine and she turned around. White came towards her with a hard expression on his face. The lower half of his face was hidden by his green scarf, which only contributed to the cold stare he was giving her. Blue eyes flared in the dim light and anger never seemed so cold to the redhead.

A man in tattered designer clothes and silver chains around his neck followed him suit, obviously afraid of the determined underground-racer, who explained the rules in a fast and merciless way. "Each one of us pays 3000 (insert currency) and we can use the training racers of this facility, if you damage one you pay the repairs. If one can´t pay…" one heads of gesture later "… we will both use the griffon model, an all-rounder for every terrain. Not good or bad at anything, pure driving skills." The winner gets his deposit back and of course the stated price. You just need to sign."

The rules were simple enough. Start at the green light, drive to the red point on the map and win. No weapons, no fouls. Everyone drove on his own, no co-pilot. Eva clearly had the advantage, rumours said that White was bad with directions and now there was no Black there to help him. Eva on the contrary never had any help, exempt Rick Thunderbolts coaching, with her races. This spoiled guy would go down.

"Ready?" The lights turned on and Eva shifted in her seat. "One."

The motors of the two identical space racers growled. "Two. Tree."

The redhead glanced at her opponent, who was surprisingly calm and focused, his eyes darting from screen to screen. "Four. Race!"

* * *

It was clear. The screen couldn't lie. The outcome of this race was utter defeat. Clearly written in red letters. Griffon 2 had won this race, by exactly 15 seconds. The track was long sure, but it seemed so short, when they were racing.

The redhead was panting due to the strain in her muscles from gripping the handles of her griffon too hard. She gave her best and the numbers on the screen proofed that, her skills were a little bit rusty, but she still managed to set a new hall record. 7,56 seconds earlier than the previous high scorer at this hall who held the top position over a year was defeated in a heated race between a hothead and a strange guy.

She did great, she really did great, she was in the lead the whole time, so why? Why? Why did she lose? Wasn´t she leading the whole time? A good start, the best route? No obstacles? Why? Indeed, why?

A pale hand took of the security helmet they put on their head and a white braid was pulled over one shoulder. The boy looked down from the top of his starracer at the poor girl who already left hers and was now looking up at him, literally. _Devil_ wouldn´t even begin to describe the way he looked now. His dignified stance and the solemn look on his face were illuminated by bright white light. The lower part of his face showed for the first time and a grin adored his face. Evil, he was pure evil. Everyone standing on the ground and witnessing this scene would call him Lucifer himself.

Feather light steps went down the vehicle and White landed with grace, showing no sign of gravity. Impossible given that he jumped at least 2 and a half meter down. No normal person would get away with something like this, without breaking at least one of his or her bones.

His steps were slow and direct. Eva had the sudden urge to flee, she told herself that she wasn´t afraid, but her legs told her otherwise. _Please don't give out, please don´t give out. Please …_

"True power…" The albino was only inches from her face away, mouth and nose hidden by the dark green scarf, but voice clear despite being only a whisper.

"True power on the road is the one to control the outcome. I wouldn´t have gained anything from losing today, so I had to defeat you."

The ice in his eyes soon turned back to the colour of the sky, or was it the feeling? The redhead couldn´t describe her feelings of relieve as the eyes of her opponent returned to the one that resembled her dearest friend so much.

"Don´t take it to heart dear. You are good, but I had the stronger desire to win." Those were the last words he said, before he disappeared. The try to follow him was futile, for a person with rumoured non-existent orientation skills, he sure was fast.

* * *

 **Note: Written during lessons and a little more after school. Yeah! I´m hungry, very hungry, want to make a "Strudelel", but to impatient. Need to get my stuff back from friend's house. Decided that over 3000 words are a good length for a chapter. Since I´d have to force the rest. Wrote 3 days on this. (date: 22.6.)**

 **Now for the story: Well get a little more adventure in this chapter. The story should get interesting from this point on, but we still have a long way, to reach Oban.**


	4. Suspicious behaviour

The night was warm, the air heavy. Eva hugged her friend, who kindly drove her home without a further word on the lost race and entered the giant mansion. The girl let her fingers slide through her hair, still lightly damp from wearing a safety helmet for so long.

Eva got rid of her shoes in the entryway and headed straight to her own room, not even bothering to turn on the light. After throwing her bag and clothes in the nearest drawer and grabbing her old pink Discman music player the girl went to take a cold shower.

Thumps and the sound of an e-guitar filled the air. Music so loud that it drowned every other sound in the room vibrated through the air. The mirror, which also served as a wall, began to slowly fog. Tiles, the door, shelves, and the sink, everything was white except the only living person present in the whole house.

The water helped the stressed girl cool down and look back at her race. "No! I don´t want that!" Eva grabbed her head, shaking it violently. She didn´t want to think about her defeat. Swiftly grabbing her shampoo she scrubbed her hair. Realizing this wouldn't help she just stood in the shower and let the cold water relax her muscles. The little sting she got from showering a little colder than usually distracted her for the time being. Soon she was used to the temperature and she tuned it lower. Unsatisfied with the lack of success, she went outside of the big shower, which could easily fit half of her class into.

Grabbing a towel Eva forcefully scrubbed her hair dry. A little too forceful she noted after looking in the mirror. The skin around her hairline was beet read and the other parts of her usually healthy sun darkened skin was showing signs of violet and blue. She touched said stains and shuddered. The water seemed to have been too cold. "Fuck."

The long undercooled girl opened a shelf right under the sink and pulled the softest and fluffiest towel she had out. The fabric was soft to the touch and even her shaking fingers felt good. Carefully drying her skin she had to smile. The towel was a present from her former teammates from Team Earth. It had the colours of the rainbow and was very big. So big that the redhead could easily wrap herself in it, which she did.

Normally she would just use the standard ones that she kept in a basket, on a stool in the corner of the big bathroom, since she tended to take quick morning showers. The fluffiness of her much treasured towel would just make her sleepy again. She did have a phase where she used it as a blanket. It was the time where she had just started living with her father. Although she was overjoyed, she still had some trauma and the associated nightmares. It served as a shield. A present decided on when she officially became the pilot for Team Earth. Since nobody knew her birthday, they acquired it, intending to give it to her at the right time.

The right time never came. By the time she got her present, the great race was already over and half of the allies in crime weren´t there anymore, making it much more worth to her that they would ever know.

As showering was finished Eva searched for her next goal: clothes. Purposefully avoiding the shelf, she put her stuff in, the redhead went through her closet. After putting on a new pair of underwear and pyjamas she realized the heat in the room. "It´s fucking hot." Of course the teen didn´t think this was because of her underfreezed body. Why should she? She was too busy finding a way to cool down. "It´s burning."

Running down the steps Eva headed right for the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Heaven" was all she could think. Well, wished she could think of. Images of the events that happened mere hours ago flashed before her eyes again. A fist collided with the door of the household appliance. Grabbing a can of ice cream and a spoon on her way back. Eva headed for the second living room on the first floor. It was smaller and more personal, than the big one on the ground floor. Plus it inhabited all of her console games.

After turning on the screen of the TV the girl searched for a fitting game. Flipping through the cases she furrowed her brows. Why were all of her games racing games? She had normal ones, old car races and almost everything from the Sonic the Hedgehog collection. Finally finding a game that didn´t have anything to with racing she started the game.

 _Starting Princess Academy…_

"Who did I get that from again?"

* * *

"Ah come on! I did what you wanted and got you the damn stone and now you don´t want it! Speak clearly you snob prince! Why do I have to impress you to get you to be my dance partner? All. The. Other. Ones. Are already taken!" Throwing her controller in the corner, Eva headed out of the room. She needed more ice cream. This game took all her energy from her.

Heading down the stairs, her body suddenly froze. It was faint, but she could hear a voice coming from the kitchen. Silently she approached the place of crime. "I told you … dn´t ra… No and even if they ... It´s final. I´ll handle…" The voice sounded familiar and a little bit of her fear disappeared.

"Dad?" A familiar silhouette turned around to affirm her of her guess. "Eva, I…" The whole body of her father stiffed and turned around. "You are back early!" The young teen tackled the shocked man in a tight hug. "You didn´t tell me you were coming home earlier." Don Wei was so surprised by this attack of love, that he let his phone fall to the ground. The image of a man flashed into the air and a small voice started to screech for attention. Don, who was always quick to react, pushed his daughter away from him and tried to shut his phone off. After not being successful the first time, he panicked and threw it in the sink full of water. "Wha-?"

Eva suddenly found herself on the floor and looked up at her father. It didn´t interest her, what he did at the time. The redhead was too shocked by the fact, that he pushed her away. He pushed her away… pushed her _away_. To say she was sad, would be an understatement. Not even the word "devastated" would come even close to describe how she felt.

Before she could even blink twice, she was on her feet. "Oh sweetheart, I´m so sorry!" Don Wei fussed around her. Still frozen from disbelief she just stood there and let herself be looked over. "It wasn´t on purpose. My clothes are wet and I didn´t want you to get sick, so… I´m so sorry!" Eva looked down on herself and realized that her clothes were indeed wet. "Now go change, I will too, see you in a minute." Still not able to respond, she let herself be pushed up the stairs.

* * *

 _You got your date to the ball. All that's left, is to dress accordingly._

"How did you manage that? I spent hours figuring that guy out." Eva looked at her father who subtly handed her the controller of her gaming console.

"He he, that's a secret between men, my dear."

"Isn´t it normally the other way around? By the way, what were you doing in the kitchen before?" After changing her clothes, Eva went to the kitchen to find her father standing there and drying his phone. The man had apparently dropped his phone in the kitchen sink.

"Well I… wanted to surprise you with… ehhh breakfast."

"At midnight?"

"It´s midnight?"

"Past- midnight. You have jetlag."

"Past midnight?! It´s time for bed!"

"It´s time for what?!" Eva jumped up and after a bit back and forth the family decided to go to bed after they finished the game.

* * *

It was Sunday evening. Eva was sitting in her bed and drinking some lemonade. A pile of books was laying on one side of her and lots of pencils on the other side. It was already past midnight, but the young teen had forgotten her homework, again. After hours of torture, as she finally came to a satisfying end product packed the objects of doom into her schoolbag.

The redhead was careful not to make any noises, while she went down the stairs, to bring the lemonade jar back. Her father was probably asleep, a conclusion she drew, as she saw the workroom dimly lit, but her father nowhere in sight. She did remember to hear snoring, as she passed by his door. Wanting to save energy, she entered the study to switch the electronics off.

Eva reached down to switch off her father´s main computer, but ended up not doing so. The moment she touched the screen, another one popped up.

 _"_ _I hereby invite all participants of the "Great Race of Oban" to a friendly tournament, encouraging the bonds between planets and galaxies. Participation is voluntarily. The only rules are following:_

 _The tournament will be a tag race._

 _Only four people per planet can participate in the race, one reserve is allowed._

 _You have to form a team with another country, meaning eight people per team in total._

 _No weapons over 150 Rèá '(meaning how strong they are)._

 _No …"_

At this point Eva stopped listening. She knew the person on the screen all too well. She could only talk to him once since that fateful day and 2 hours simply weren't enough. But seeing a recording of her friend meant only one thing. Her father was keeping a secret from her. She had her suspicions when he suddenly left and the thing with the phone was also suspicious, but she decided to let it slide for a while. Now she felt betrayed. A look at the desk showed evidence, that her father was searching for a new team to participate and it was obvious, that he didn´t even want her on the team. A pile on the left was labelled "NOT" and a quick look proved, that he indeed didn´t even want a female on the team.

Not knowing what to do Eva ran out of the study and packed another bag. She quickly fired a text to all of her friends and climbed out the window.

* * *

The morning sun shone on dark skin, white clothes flowed in the wind. "So this is where Molly studies how to become a woman." Blue eyes scanned the giant building. A man with equally dark skin looked at a scroll in his hands. "My prince, on Earth men and women enjoy the same education, the Earth princes studies General Economy at this place."

* * *

 **Note: Total writer block. Didn´t know how to handle the first part and had to ask several friends and now I´m late. Can you relate to the feeling of just wanting to forget something, but not being able to? In the end I wrote almost everything in class and nothing during summer. I hope that I didn´t disappoint you with this chapter since it´s not as entertaining and shorter than the other ones, but it is everything I have right now. I hope that I can come back to posting regularly.**


End file.
